This Is What THEY Did To Me
by Mabini
Summary: This is what they did to me. This is what I have become from watching there joy while I suffered. And now they shall see the joy on my face as I make them suffer the consequences.Please R&R even if it's a flame.


-1**If you weren't able to check my chapters 5 and 6 of True Strength, then P.M. me on why I'm not updating the rest of my stories for a while. I have a lot of things on my mind and I figured since I base my stories on my emotion and how I feel…this is a way for me to ease the pain of my heart I might say. So here is my new story. **

**And thanks to JohnnyG, Specula, MisuryluvsDeath aka Fidele, Ryu no sendo tenshi, and William. If you are reading this Willam thanks dude. These people helped me a little in realizing that…well life will go on. **

**But I still have my suicidal emotions in me and I'm composing them into a story so here it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did right now he would be emo like me.**

"Shinae-nae." normal talking

"**Shinae-nae**." Demon talking, Inner Sakura

'Shinae-nae.' Thinking

**This is what THEY made me.**

**Naruto's Journal**

_August 12, 1004_

_Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto. From this day on I will be recording my days in this journal that I got from the old man. Well I will start off with introductions. As you know I'm Naruto. I'm six years old, three feet and two inches tall, and love ramen. I don't like people who mistreat other people, waiting for my ramen, and the people who call me names._

_August 21, 1004_

_Today the old man said that I would be joining the academy tomorrow. He said that it is my first step to becoming Hokage! And he said if I do become Hokage everyone should stop disrespecting me. I can jus think of it now. No more glares at me. No more being called a brat, worthless piece of trash, and the worst demon spawn. But the old man said that the path to Hokage is not an easy one. He said that I have to be the best ninja in the whole entire village to be Hokage. So I swear from this day forward that I will try my hardest to achieve my dream of being Hokage._

_August 22, 1004_

_The teachers are really mean to me. And then one gave me a really hard question and he gave me detention after class because I couldn't solve it. His name is Iruka, and I still can't believe that I have to call him my sensei. I also the other kids wouldn't talk to me. They say that I'm just a freak and that their parents told them to stay away from me. I know today wasn't the best day that I ever had but things will get better…right?_

_August 30, 1004_

_The kids at school keep on being mean to me. Only a couple of people are nice to me at school. Iruka-sensei is still kinda mean to me but he is a lot more nicer than he used to be. And this one girl that has really cool white eyes. She stutters a lot though and for some reason she blushes around me a lot. And then there is Sasuke. He's pretty normal…doesn't talk to much though._

_September 20, 1004_

**This page's text is unreadable from tear stains smearing away the ink.**

_November 14, 1004_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in hear for a while. Some bullies at school took my journal away from me so I couldn't do anything. I decided to get it back and I taught them a lesson. But after I took it you back…their parent beat me because they said I hurt their 'babies'. But they became terrified…they ran away in fear saying that the demon was loose. I didn't know what they were talking about and then I went home and went to the bathroom. When I looked inside the mirror…I was horrified. My eyes were blood red. They quickly disappeared and I was probably just seeing things._

_November 27, 1004_

_Today I learned that Sasuke had his whole clan massacred. I feel sorry for him and I think that I'm going to try to comfort him. For some reason when every girl heard about this a while ago they suddenly fell in love with him. I wish Sakura-chan hadn't though. She's so pretty and she has the cutest smile. But besides that there really is nothing new._

_October 8, 1004_

_I can't believe that emo-teme.! He says that I'm not worth his time and that I'll only hold him back! If he thinks he is so much better than me, then why doesn't he prove it huh! Well tomorrow are sparing matches and I'll prove it to him then. I'll show them that I'm better than him. I'll show them that I'm worth their time. I'll show them that I'm not just some comic relief to their life. I'll show them…_

_October 9, 1004_

_What the hell! I beat Emo-teme fair and square and all the girls beat me up! And all the guys just said that it was a fluke and not out of my pure skill! The only ones who were congratulatory of me were Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji! Oh well tomorrow is my birthday and the celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat. I hope I get a lot of cool stuff for my birthday. I bet that I'm going to get a cool jutsu scroll from the old man…_

_October 10, 1004_

**This page is nearly unreadable from blood stains on it. The only readable text is…**_Why…I'll show them…Forbidden Scroll…from…old man…death…suicide…revenge…_

_October 23, 1004_

_I beat the villages 'precious' Uchiha in a spar again. He ended up being pummeled by my new move…Kage Bushin no Jutsu. It creates real clones that do my bidding. It was so funny…I still remember the sight of Sasuke running away from my bushins when he ran out of chakra…_

_October 11, 1005_

_Emo-teme stole you away from me…He gave you back as a birthday present he said…I taught him to never EVER take you away from me. He's still in the hospital from the Chakra Kyuushuu I used on him. I learned it in the scroll that the old man gave me for my birthday. It says in the scroll that This jutsu allows the user to absorb the opponents chakra, thus draining their energy - and strength. It is used from the palm of the hand, and appears as a tiny chakra flame around the fist. Basically I used it on him after he was panting after fighting off my Kage Bushins…he was out in five seconds. If he survives the chakra exhaustion that's good for him. Yeah…A lot of stuff has happened since I have last written in you. I discovered a thing called, Icha-Icha Paradise. It is genius…whoever made it I will have to thank personally one day. I also learned about a quarter of the jutsus in the scroll the old man gave me. I'm going to ask him for more once I finish half of this one. Some more fire jutsus will do me some good… Oh yeah I also have a taijutsu sensei. He's has REALLY huge eyebrows but he is a genius when it comes to fighting. His name is Gai-sensei…Well I have to go now a villager is knocking on my door. _

_October 26, 1005_

_I can't believe that arrogant Uchiha said that my win was a fluke! And once again every single girl in the class agreed with him. Not even Kiba believed that I beat him. I should just pummel him in front of the whole entire class again to prove my point. He thinks he's so precious just because his clan got murdered. At least he had a family. My parents probably abandoned me like Sakura said…like everyone said…I'm feeling a strange pain in my heart. I have to go._

_December 31, 1005_

_Well almost the next year. Just a couple of more hours until another year of…pain…suffering…beatings…no friends…you know sometimes I wonder why I keep going on. Sometimes I just think there is no point in going on you know. But things have got to get better…right?_

_February 26, 1006_

_Next year already…hehe I already have had a beating. I wasn't able to fight back because the stupid ninja held me down. But they got there lesson when the old man sent them to execution. It may be sort of sadistic but…I knocked out the executioner half way through the 'show' and I got to have my fill of fun. But for some reason…for some reason it just felt so right. Like it should just come natural to me. I guess I am sadistic…maybe I should tell everybody so they'll leave me alone._

_March 12, 1006_

_Stupid Iruka-sensei…I hate him…Why did he have to do that. He caught me about to write in you to the whole class and he took you and read my last entry to the whole class. Now everybody is staying away from me. Even the people who l thought closest as a friends. Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru are staying away from me. Now the kids are calling me a demon and a killer just like everybody else. It's not worth going on…But I'll show them…but I have nothing to show. I'm a cold blooded killer. Maybe I am a demon as they call me. _

_March 26, 1006_

_Everybody is afraid of me…they won't even look at me without fear in their eyes. They make fun of me even more. They don't care…_

**The rest of this page is unreadable from bloodstains.**

_May 13, 1006_

_I'm going on a trip with a man that is just like me. Everybody used to call him a demon too. I asked him why and he couldn't tell me and told me I would find out in time. His name is Akuma-sensei. He is going to teach me all about the world. This will be my last entry for a while because Akuma-sensei said to leave everything at home. I'll be back for you once a month from now on okay._

_June 17, 1006_

_I'm learning a lot of things from Akuma-san. He isn't that bright but he is a master at everything. But me and him have some problems. I cut myself and he doesn't know. It helps me calm down and become soothed._

_July 12, 1006_

_I came back and have nothing to say except for…The fallen angel will rise but still stay fallen. Those are the words of a fortune teller I have met. I don't know what they mean but I will find out._

_August 18, 1006_

_A girl named…Sakura saw me today. She asked me were I went and if I was doing alright. I had no idea who she was but I guess she was someone I knew before that fight I left. I wonder who that girl was…_

_September 19, 1006_

_Now I can't visit you anymore for a long time…I'm going on a trip to the west. Akuma-san said that I would be training with various fighters from around the world. The only bad part is that the trip lasts for four years…Oh yeah I remember who that Sakura girl was. She was the girl who broke my heart…The girl who I hate and yet I can not. I have to go now Akuma-san is calling me. Goodbye and I hope nobody finds you._

_October 7, 1010_

_It's been a while. Four whole years. We were going to stay longer and I didn't want to come back. The only reason why I came back is because Akuma-sensei died fighting for me…He was one of the only people who cared about me…He said I was like his son…He even helped me stop cutting myself. But he died in the end for me. Why did this have to happen? Why? Why? Why? Are all the people close to me going to die. Is the old man going to die because of me? Is everyone going to die because of me? _

**The rest of the page is covered in blood and tears…**

_October 8, 1010_

_They laugh as I suffer. They get friends as I get nothing. They get love when I get hate. They get laughter as I get sorrow. They get joy as I get sadness. They get gifts as I get beatings. And especially him…Uchiha Sasuke. He has everything I ever wanted while I get nothing. I'm the one who deserves what he has. He is to arrogant for his own good. Why does he get it though? Why couldn't I get what he got? Why couldn't I just have a normal life? Why does everyone hate me? Why does everyone wish for me dead? Why is the only joy I get is from other peoples pain? I'm going to ask the old man why this happened. Why my life is a living hell. Why I have become a fallen angel…_

_October 9, 1010_

_I got back from the old man's office today…he explained everything to me. Why I had red eyes. Why nobody likes me. Why I never got adopted. Why I got beat when I was only four years old. Why I got kicked out of the orphanage onto the street for asking for the kids to stop bullying me. Why I have to live in this place and not be able to get a regular house. Why I am hated by everybody in the village. Why I can't make any friends. Why I can't get a decent pair of clothes. Why I can't go to any go out into regular stores. Why the teachers hate me. Why everything has happened. But I'll show them that I'm worse than a demon. I'll show them…Oh yeah and for now on my name is…_

"Uzumaki…Datenshi….and this is what they made me. Exactly as my name says. This is what they did to me. This is what I have become from watching there joy while I suffered. And now they shall see the joy on my face as I make them suffer the consequences. I am the fallen angel. And I shall rise again." The boy once none as Naruto said as he put his journal into a small pouch on his thigh and disappeared in a flash of light.

**Notes**

**Don't kill me… I plan on doing that myself one day. I would rather die by my own hands than anyone else.**

**And if you have any questions if you made it this far of reading. Put it in a review. **

**Now I need to go find a very angst story that will make me feel like crap so I could have more emotion for this story.**

**If you know one please tell me.**


End file.
